Save Me From This Monster
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Summary: Sometimes normal things aren't as normal as they seem in the WWE.
**Chapter 1**

Summary: Sometimes normal things aren't as normal as they seem in the WWE.

For most on the WWE roster, tonight is just a normal night after Raw, but for WWE's Roman Reigns. Tonight is hell. He sits alone in his hotel room waiting for the night to be over. He wished that his best friend and boyfriend would be here to just hold through the night. Although, Roman forbade him to come in the room tonight. Tonight is the full moon. Roman never wants Dean to see what he becomes once a month. He always thought if Dean saw what he truly was. Dean would either up and leave him or send him some science facility. Roman sighs and gets off the bed and changes into a pair of shorts with a hoodie. He watches his gray eyes turn green in the mirror as he puts his hair in a bun. Thinking quickly, he grabs some sunglasses before heading to the gym to relieve some stress.

After walking multiple blocks away from the hotel, Roman arrives at the gym. Much to his surprise, it was empty and open. He enters the facility as a wave of pain hits. Making him drop to his knees. He let out soft growls trying to control his breathing closing his eyes. He lays on the ground waiting for some relief before getting up and heads into the gym. After signing in, he started to walk on the treadmill trying to keep it in. The more and more he walked, the less he felt in control. He quit walking and went to the weights hearing the door open putting his headphones on ignoring everything.

Unknowingly to Roman, the person who came in to the gym was Dean. Roman felt another wave a pain making him growl softly. He catches Dean's scent and stops looking around for him in a slight panic. Another wave of pain hits him again making him growl louder as fur starts to sprout. He runs to the locker room sitting on the floor panting trying to control what's inside of him. Dean saw his boyfriend run into the locker room and went over to check on him. Roman sits on the floor trying to fight the monster inside him.

Dean knocks on the door worried about his boyfriend. "Rome? You alright?" He asks waiting for a response. There is no answer. Roman picks up his quickly looking at the door hiding amongst the lockers. Dean knocks again. "Rome? Are you alright?" He asks worried opening the door. Roman jumped hearing the door smelling Dean's Old Spice body wash backing away more towards the corner. Dean quietly walks through the locker room looking for his boyfriend. "Rome? You here? Are you alright?" He asks worried about Roman. Roman sprouts more fur causing him to scratch his tattooed arm. Dean slowly makes his way to the light turning it on making Roman growl and cover his eyes. Dean's eyes widened looking at his boyfriend. "Rome? You alright?" He asks as Roman growls covering his face. "Stay Away From Me! I'm A Monster!" Roman growls. Dean gently kneels down beside his boyfriend. "You aren't a monster. You know what I see?" He speaks calmly gently petting Roman's hair. Roman flinches as a wave a pain hits causing him to speak quietly. "What do you see?"

Dean smiles and pets Roman more. "I see a handsome man who has a fear. The fear that has plagued him for so many. The fear of losing loved ones. You are afraid of losing me if you show me what you really are. I'm not afraid. I love for who you are. No matter what." He pets Roman more and more. Roman begins to relax as another wave of pain causing him to get up quickly. "NO! Stay Away! It's starting to happen!" Roman growls dropping to his knees as the hair all over his body begins to turn silver. Dean stands up putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Roman you need to relax and let it happen. You won't hurt me. I promise. You just have to trust me." He speaks calmly taking a few step back giving his lover room to do whatever he needed to do.

Roman started to shift into a large and beautiful silver wolf. He howls opening his green eyes looking at his lover growling not in control of himself. Dean watches the wolf carefully showing no fear. "Roman. I'm not gonna hurt you and you aren't gonna hurt me. You know why? I love you and you love." He speaks sweetly kneeling down putting out his hand in front of the wolf's muzzle. Roman growls more snapping at Dean's hand as a warning. Dean slowly pets Roman not caring if he gets bit. "Roman. You can bite me all you want. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid of you." He speaks in a stern and and calm voice as his blue eyes meet the green ones.

Roman whines calming down letting Dean pet him licking his hand curling up. He smiles and lays on Roman's side petting his ears. "See? It's not so bad. I'm here and we both are safe. No one his hurt." He speaks soothingly. Roman licks his face laying his head on his paws closing his eyes breathing calm. "That's it Rome. That's it relax." He smiles and pets him cooing soothingly. Dean watches his lover humming to a lullaby Roman sang to him the night The Shield broke up. Roman slowly falls asleep to the humming. Dean smiles and slowly falls after snuggling into Roman's fur.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about being gone for so long. Been busy with personal stuff and such. Hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
